Killing For The Sake Of Killing
by Burning-Snowflakes
Summary: A 5 year old may know that it's wrong to kill, but that won't stop them. COMPLETE


A 5 year old may know that it's wrong to kill, but that wont stop them.

Naruto is 5 and he's is this situation: to do what he was been taught is right but to end up dying himself or to break the rules and kill those who would kill him. What would you do?

Naruto did the only thing that had saved him so far, he ran. And quickly fell back down to the ground as he ran into the people's legs angering them even more. They hated him and he didn't know why but he had endured it all his life and there was no way to stop it. They always found him no matter where he hid or how long he avoided going into the streets for food.

The orphanage had kicked him out last year when the villagers had tried to burn down the building for holding him in, now he got more beatings as there was no escape. This day however was always the worst, no it wasn't his birthday it was the day after. Those who wanted to beat him on the 10th were pathetic filled with the grief for their loses of years ago.

He knew of the Kyuubi attack, he spent most of his time sitting under the windows at the academy listening to the teachers lecturing their student on everything relating to ninja-ing and Konoha's history. None of the villagers attacked him at the school as the ground were technically off limits during the day so they didn't want to risk getting caught. Any other time of the day it was like an open war zone for him.

Tonight was no different from the four years prior he was to be beaten to within an inch of his life and left to find his way into a dark corner to sleep till he was fully healed. Tonight he was attacked by anyone who still blamed him for something he knew not. He was slapped, punched, kicked, stabbed and sliced at by all those encircling him.

The crowds thinned, it was surprising how organised the village was when it came to beating him up. Every villager got three good hit (or whatever they wanted) on him and then left for home, and which ever shinobi wanted to join in were left to last. The shinobi however all got him at once all hitting, etc till they had had enough of him. They were the ones who had supposedly lost the most so they had the most to hate him for.

They could beat him for hours, that's what they were trained for and none of then held back on the five year old. It wasn't until 3am on the 12th of October that the shinobi decided to let the little boy out of their grasps and with one last kick to the stomach they were gone.

He pulled himself up knowing if he didn't move somewhere dark this would likely be his last night in this horrible place. He limped round the corner and into the corner of a dead end alley. He knew it wasn't the best idea but he had no other choice and at least it was dark and there were boxes to hide in if he needed to.

So he slept knowing his body would be ok to move when he woke so he could return to the academy grounds for some peace.

However only a few hours later he was woken by a foot making impact with his head. He shaded his eyes, stopping the barely risen sun causing him more of a head ache. He looked around him of the person who had woken him, afraid it was someone who forgot to get their fill earlier.

He looked side to side, not finding anything and was about to write it off until he saw the feet above his head. He looked up into the eyes of a shinobi he had seen many times at his beatings.

"Boo," the ninja walked down the wall. "Well, look what I found and here I was thinking I had missed out on a good beating cause of the stupid mission the Hokage sent me on, but now I find you here and it's like Kami wanted me to kill you, you demon." He jumped off the wall landing in front of Naruto only to grab the boy by his shirt and lift him of the ground.

"See I would have only given you a beating last night but now I find you here on the edge of death and I think to myself, surely killing you will not only get rid of you filthy, demon scum but it would also clean up the streets a little. Benefitting everybody but YOU!"

The shinobi pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Naruto's chest and let go, dropping the boy to the ground so he landed on his head. Naruto only had one question to ask;

"Why?" He looked into the mans eyes like he was searching the mans soul looking into it for the answer. To which the ninja just laughed in his face.

"Why? Why do you think? You're a demon, you killed so many people and now you will finally die yourself. You pretend to be a naive young boy but you are nothing but a monster, you attacked us and nearly burnt this city to the ground if it weren't for the fourth we would all be dead and the world would be no more than a burning hell." The man saw recognition in Naruto's eyes.

"So you have heard the legends, now I have broken no law and in truth it will not matter but you have worked it out for yourself. You shall die today scum and the world will be rid of your evil."

Naruto was becoming desperate no matter how much the villagers hated him he would still pray for their acceptance but now did not feel he deserved that. He was a monster and had killed so many, but how was that true he had just turned five and couldn't defend himself against one villager let alone destroy a whole village with one hit of his tails. And since when did he have tails anyway, no this was a village acting on hate for something that was no longer a danger to them something that was now somewhere inside of him how he did not know.

This village had abandoned him and now he was going to abandon it, however the ninja had other ideas. He approached Naruto with another kunai in hand.

"You take too long to die, I will have to end this now with a stab to your brain no one can last that not even a demon." He moved closer never taking his hate filled eyes off Naruto's eye's which were filled with sorrow and anger.

Because of this the ninja didn't noticed Naruto take the kunai out of his chest, he didn't notice the hand in front of him holding the kunai ready to impale him and he didn't notice the kunai embed itself between his ribs. He didn't notice until it was too late, until his lung had been punctured and he could no longer breathe.

Naruto watched the man die before him, feeling no guilt although he knew he should. They were always taught that killing was wrong at the orphanage as was stealing and trespassing and many other things but what was one more broken rule. To the five year old it was nothing, to him it was just one more thing this village would hate him for that was not his fault in the least. What he had done was only what the man was willing to do himself.

He knew he would be beaten and treated as the demon as long as he stayed in the village, even if he gained their respect they would still be wary of what lay within him. He would never be trusted; he would never be given any power so he would have to leave.

He took the weapons from the mans corpse putting them in his pockets but keeping one in his hand encase he was attacked again. He walked to the gate and past the sleeping guards slitting their throats encase they followed him, feeling a small shiver down his spine. He left knowing this was the life he would lead from now - Killing for the sake of killing.

=]


End file.
